


Treats from a Distant World

by calwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calwitch/pseuds/calwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is concerned about how Emma is never able to relax. He decides to take things into his own hands, including his Swan's opinion on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats from a Distant World

It was something Jefferson had introduced him to. Apparently picked up on one of the trips to the thousands of world he travelled too through that bloody hat of his. Before he though it was just something he made up as men do after a few drams of rum, but now. Surely there couldn’t be any truth to the claim. It was ridiculous, and in was likely just a completely waste of his time to even contemplate … but still…

Emma had been stressed beyond belief lately, and if Killian was honest with himself, she had been since the day she tied him to that damned tress. He glanced across the loft to the kitchen area where she stood in conversation with her mother, that werewolf girls, and Belle. To the untrained eye she seemed to be completely at ease, surrounded as she was by family and friends. But he could see the ruse. Her smile didn’t quite meet her eyes and he had been able to experience once or twice. Her back was as taunt as a spring waiting to release as soon as the merest inkling of evil to show itself and disturb the bliss of her life. 

Killian had made it his personal mission to make sure she was happy and safe in his care, body, mind, and heart. This included making sure she relaxed even though it was against her instincts. Well, it’s not like she has the best of those recently, he thought with a snort. So far his attempts had been for naught save a few blissful post coital moments he was able to make sure they stole but it was never long, never permanent. His lady love was so certain the other shoe was just waiting to drop, and he didn’t know how to help her past that strain. Sometimes she could be just to stubborn for her own bloody good. 

He came back to the conversation that was happening around him. Dave was making some stupid jokes and Henry was going on about some project he had at school. Slowly, the pirate was letting the cordial atmosphere of the apartment take hold, easing his thoughts away from Emma to focus on the present. Or he was trying to, until the secondary subject of his thoughts as spoken about, and it wasn’t from him. 

“…and Grace has been trying to convince him to take her on his next trip as soon as he has a new hat.”

That's right, Henry was friends with the madman’s little girl, and he had completely forgotten. With the recent back to back adventures that seemed never-ending in Storybrook, Killian hadn’t even considered reconnecting with his former…acquaintance? Well, whatever their relationship was, or may be now, it might just be worth looking into the next time he had a free moment. Perhaps it might be worth looking into, for Emma’s sake. Gaze flicking back to the women who were now giggling over something that looked like it may be at the blondes expense, he let out at breath. Yes, he thought, Jefferson may be just who I need, and returning to the other men, letting all else drift away. 

“Lad, a quick word,” the pirate pulled the boy away for a moment. It was later that night as they were all getting ready to leave when he decided to start his plan. Curious, the boy followed him easily happy to be away from the lovey-dovey atmosphere. Killian was happy to be away from that as well if he was honest with himself, and with a quick glance, he could see Emma was equally uncomfortable, To bad she should get used to it. If he had any say, it would never end. 

“I have a question for you.” Straight and to the point was the best way with this boy. Beating around the bush would just make him want more information, or worse help, a thought that made even this old pirate nearly wince visibly. 

“You mentioned your friend Grace and her father,” Henry nodded slowly, clearly not sure where this was going. “Do you think you could tell me where to find that crazed hatter?”

Clearly surprised at the request, the lad quirked his head to the older man. The movement eerily reminding Killian of his mother and what her son maybe unwittingly be assisting in. Another cringe rose within him. 

But it all seemed for naught. Henry didn’t apparently find anything at fault in his request, though it was clear he wasn’t going to completely forget this request. 

“They live in Jefferson mansion from the first curse.” Henry clearly thought this should be fairly common knowledge as well. “Up in the forest, of the main road close to the town line.” 

“Excellent!” Killian was happy this was starting easier than he had originally feared. “I was hoping to get a drink with an old friend and he seems like just the man for the job. Is there any chance you could help me get in contact with him?” 

Again Henry nodded. “Ya, but I’m sure my mom has…” 

“Err, there is the rub I’m afraid.” Killian scratched at the ear thinking fast. “I am afraid that your mother, either of them honestly, would not be pleased with me reforming this particular acquaintance.” 

Henry’s eyebrows shot up into his fringe at this. Clearly rethinking if he should be helping. Killian began to worry knowing that he was running out of time now. “It’s just that I know they don’t have the best relationship with the man, but I suppose he may be someone to keep in a pocket.” The bloody lad still looked skeptical at this, but he continued. “I will let Swan know as soon as I can be sure of Jefferson’s disposition, but for now…” He trailed off praying to whatever deity was out there that he would be able to keep this to himself, for now..

Thinking for another moment, those to old eyes perusing the pirate as though trying to find something at fault, Henry kept his face impassible. Impressive, considering the boy could barely contain emotion usual. Clearly he inherited that lovely charming family trait. But the few moments of stress prove worth it. Slowly, the face before him began to smile and nod. 

“Sure, I will ask Grace for her father’s number so you can call him.” 

As they made their way back to the main group, it didn’t seem as though their conversation had been noticed but the crowd. Though he was sure he saw Swan quirk her head at him in question. Keeping the smile on his face, Killian felt that now he was on the right track to help her relax for a good period of time.


End file.
